


Under The Weather

by AzulaLover50000



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/F, Protective Azula (Avatar), Soft Azula (Avatar), sick day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:54:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29522550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzulaLover50000/pseuds/AzulaLover50000
Relationships: Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	Under The Weather

It had been a long day of giving Advice, shopping and jogging for Azula and she needed to relax. The moment she entered the house she heard a coughing, running to its source she found Ty Lee in bed; she was pale, clammy, her nose red and she had dark rings around her eyes. "Zula?" She croaked. Azula placed one hand in her wife's hand, the other on her forehead; it was damp and warm. "Stay in bed," Azula demanded, she hated seeing her wife in such a state.

"Zula?" Ty Lee moaned as the doctors did their tests, the former princess hated watching it. "Your wife has the flu." Azula sighed with relief. "Thanks for letting me know." "Can I have some tea?" Ty Lee asked, she sounded dreadful. "Anything for you."

It took weeks of medicine, tea and care for Ty Lee to recover. When she had, Azula took her wife out for a meal. "Thanks for keeping me comfortable," the acrobat smiled. "It's the least I can do after what you've done for me," Azula smiled. "I love you, you know." "That's why I helped you honey, because you helped me."


End file.
